Ark 25/Episode 52: Trial and Error
Participants Zack 69.jpg|Zack|link=Zack Ryoji Nico robin by minatosama207-d4umaqt.png|Nanashi Master roshi in color by luckfield-d2zuq1s.jpg|Master Coxrin Alec 9.png|Alec Cross|link=Alec Cross Kakashi-image-kakashi-36543981-1000-1277.jpg|Jubei|link=Jubei Ryoji Blazing Hot Day (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrXZpSVUY3k&index=4&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkfFKjDlxmg6W5gW6vYdIp8 ) The desert is BLAAAAAAAAAAZING hot today. Out in the middle of the wasteland it was peaking out at, at least 105 degrees this time. That and to boot Zack and the other Warlocks would’ve been out in the very middle of the desert meditating. It had been about a week since he’d started his training here, and it was going alright. Except for the fact that zack was just NOT mastering the concepts of the signs by any means what so ever except for one he’d still been working on in secret. He was only able to truly make use of one spell, and luckily for him it was the most neutral of them all and could effect anything if he tried hard enough that is. The Warlock lesson today was being led by Master Coxrin, and he was leading a 5k run through the entire desert. He himself wore his usual marital arts Gi, with the turtle shell on his back side. Everyone else was half naked, trying to beat the heat. Zack would’ve been at the back of the line, with his shirt wrapped around his head in a turban like style, while his black shorts flapped up and down. Nanashi was in front of him wearing a pair of booty shorts and her bra at this point in time. Zack enjoyed the view very much so. Hell he was a man, and he had needs to right? That’s when his perverted little mind started to wonder as he thought back to his and sian’s final night together…..Zack then looked down to see his hard on ragging through his pants, and that in itself was a bit uncomfortable. “shit shit shit!” Zack would’ve kept running, but started to adjust his pants out of nowhere to try and keep the hardend snake under control. Nanashi would’ve looked back over her shoulder with purple hued eyes to make sure he was okay. Her breast bounced with every step as she spoke. “Hey Zack, you okay back there?” “Y-yeah! Peachy!” Zack would’ve kept his hand over his crotch and continued running. “Land hoooooooooooo fellow Warlocks!” after about another 30 minutes of jogging they’d all have reached the school and slumped down in their seats, exhausted entirely and worn out. Zack would’ve been passed out on the floor, gurgling a bit. Coxrin would’ve walked in, not a bead of sweat on his bald shiney head, as he’d look to the class, slamming his stick on the ground a few times. “Good job Trainees. You all lasted longer than I would’ve even guessed you to. Kinda of glade we just did a 5k. I was opting for 10 but the last class almost died of heat exhaustion. Heh heh heh, oooooh that wasn’t pretty. “ there was a dead silence in the class as a tumble weed rolled by and the wind whispered against ears that listened. “In any case, you guys head on back to your chambers. Continue your workout routines and steel your minds….the final trials will be upon you all soon. “ one of the students raised their hands “Can you tell us anything about it?” Coxrin would’ve turned his back to the classroom and began to walk out. “All I can tell you sunny is that some people are and aren’t ready. But don’t worry. Even if you’re not ready, you’re off to better things. See you all in a few days.” Coxrin left and Zack would’ve pulled himself up and off of the ground, rolling his shoulders a bit. “Ngh…that hurts like a motherfucker. My every muscle is killing me.” Nanashi would’ve folded her arms and laughed at him. “What’s so funny nana?!” she’d speak. “Nothing. Just you complain a lot when you secreted less sweat than everyone else in here.” Zack frowned with the corner of his mouth. “Doesn’t mean it wasn’t fucking hot..hey you still down to help me practice that technique I’ve been working on? For an array of supernatural thingy-ma-bobs?” “Sure. Let me go get changed.” Zack nodded. “Oi. I’ll do the same then.” Zack would’ve made his way down the hallway, and headed to his room. Grabbing some black sweat pants, and a black wife beater, he’d throw them on. Not bothering with a shower since he’d be right back in the desert heat to sweat up the exact same storm he’d been sweating up all day. Making his way back out a few mintues later, he’d go ahead and materialize his sword onto his back side. Running his hands through his silver locks for only a second, before Nanashi came out from behind him. “Ready.” She wore about the same thing he had. A pair of black shorts, and a black tank top. “Alright then. Let’s go towards the middle of the desert this time but not to far. Last time I almost forgot my way back.” “Well Zachary that’s why I’m the smart one.” Zack scoffed. “Whaaaaaaaaaaaatever. Let’s roll.” They would’ve arrived in the spot they both agreed to train on during the cooler desert days. It was closes to the trees that surround the outskirts of Zanzibar and it had enough shade that one wouldn’t overheat and completely combust into ashes. Zack would’ve been standing out here, with his sword in hand, and gripping it rather tightly one might add. Nanashi was there with him coaching him on. “Alright now let’s go over it again. What is the sign your practicing today.” Zack took a moment to think about it for a second. “Erm… The Hogo Sign is a simple magical sign used by Warlock. When cast it forms a protective field around the casting Warlock. Hogo is a protective shield that lasts for a few minutes (2 post) at the sign's basic level. It is a sign that one uses on himself that absorbs all incoming damage, up to a certain point - at which time it disperses and needs to be recast. It granting increased durability, damage absorption, and also causing it to reflect back enemy projectile attacks!” Nanashi nodded. “Good! Keep that in mind Zack. You have to, to perfect this technique of yours. Now then preform hogo.” Zack would’ve nodded, and held the sword infront of him straight up and vertically. He’d close his eyes, and channel his spiritual energy, a sigil sign appearing on his sword, making it pulse, as if it had a hearbeat. It was a visible pulse, that could be seen echoing from the blade itself. Zack would’ve then opened his eyes and swung the blade around his head, only to then lower himself down in a squatting like position with the blade continuing to pulsate. The shield had a yellow tint and wrapped around zack’s body, hovering off of the skin a bit, and the sword as well. That’s when the yellow tint began to receded, and fade all twaords Zack’s sword….coating it in a yellow-ish crystal like color that encased the giant blade! Zack would’ve squeezed his hands tighter around the handle of the sword, gripping it with the fullest of his concentration. “Now focus…remember how you preform the Taiyo No Kuha. Try to use that while breaking the shield form the inside out…just enough to send the two projectiles out in unison. This is the hardest part for you.” Nanashi would see zack’s sword sparking, with a yellow lightning. “Be careful you’re charging to much into it it’ll ba-“ “Ah!” Zack would’ve been blown away a few feet! His sword shattering into pieces of yellow glass as he skidded across the ground but quickly caught himself on his hands. “God dammit!” Zack grunted. “Gaaah I’m so close! Maybe I’m not strong enough to contain it or something.” Zack would’ve shrugged and stood himself up, looking at his sword, and concentrating on how to reform it back to it’s regular giant steel. “Well I guess I’ll just keep at it for a while longer.” A few hours passed and Zack continued his process of tiral and error, constantly forming part of the move he was trying to do but failing to do it how he intended to do it. Zack finally collapsed on one knee and began panting, his body glistening and dripping with sweat, as it dripped off of his forehead and the tips of his silver hair. He panted harshly, and Nanashi sat against the shady tree reading a book, and turning the pages. “I’m….I’m almost there! I can feel it!” Alec would’ve revealed himself, laying on the branch of the tree above. “You’re a stubborn one Zack. It’s one thing to use Sigil Sings, but its another to use them and try to turn them into something completely and totally different.” He’d hop down form the tree and continue talking. “You’re trying to make a barrage of shards by breaking the spell form the inside. In theory this is smart but sigil signs require more concentration than chi manipulation. It’s an advanced form, and maybe you don’t even have the basics of that much.” Zack would’ve furrowed his brow looking at him. “Well isn’t there like a book on this shit or something?!?” Alec nodded. “There is. If I were you I’d go see master Coxrin. He’ll be able to tell you more. I don’t wish to teach you anything.” Alec would’ve turned around and began waving them off. “Gee wiz…he’s always got such a problem.” Nana shut her book and sighed. “He’s always been like that….well….lately. in the earlier days he was so…heroic and kind. An adventurer at heart…he’s never been the same since he got stuck in the realm of dark hadou on accident. “ Zack put his sword up and questioned. “theres a realm that exsist like that?” she noded and stood up, walking them into town. “It’s…hard to explain, but the world you know isn’t the only world around. There exist other dimensions, plains, and voids. Some good and benevolent…others are just down right sinister. Concering the realm of dark hadou… It is said that were two sisters created by the creator of all. The creator of all made one from darkness, and one from light. The one created from darkness resented herself, and had been jealous of her sister. And with her kingdom, she attacked her sister’s kingdom out of sheer revenge. Both sisters died at the end of their battle and The Creator, so upset over the loss of his daughters had crafted two worlds in their honor. The Realm of Light Hadou, and The Realm of Dark. The two sisters immense energy is the reasoning for hadou's in the first place, these two realms working as almost a mimicry mana pool ( BUT ITS NOT MAGIC, I HATE MAGIC. ) The Two sisters, Yami, and Junnsei both had children with mortal men, and it is said in the legends that those who are born from Light hadou, are the children of Junsei, and those who are born with Dark hadou are the children of Yami. The only way to reach the realm of Dark Hadou, is Fumei, and there isnt any recorded data currently on how to reach the realm of light hadou. Alec ended up there via a dimensional spell he used to try and chase down a beast who was heading back that way…he was stuck for about a week. When he came back he…changed.” Zack looked down. “ I see….well maybe. Maybe he’ll get his light back one day. Some how. “ Nanashi nodded. “Yeah…maybe. Well hey. You go see Master Coxrin. See what he can offer you about this technique of yours.” Zack nodded. “Alright. I’ll see you later Nana!” Zack would’ve ran off towards the acamdeny to see if Coxrin was present inside or not. The Man In Shanghai Elsewhere (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5ydhcIhLbM&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlQVpe8xfJPnsRI2lEbpVyi&index=12 ) Shanghai is the largest Chinese city by population and the largest city proper by population in the world. It is one of the four direct-controlled municipalities of the People's Republic of China, with a population of more than 24 million as of 2013. It is a global financial center, and a transport hub with the world's busiest container port. Located in the Yangtze River Delta in East China, Shanghai sits on the south edge of the mouth of the Yangtze in the middle portion of the Chinese coast. The municipality borders the provinces of Jiangsu and Zhejiang to the north, south and west, and is bounded to the east by the East China Sea. However after world war 3, just like the rest of the world, China had to adapt and grow, and it became a mini utopia in it’s own right. Thanks to it’s central location and constant business rate, the city always had revenue and money coming in. On this particular day, a man, wearing a black long sleeve shirt, and black track pants, with no shoes would’ve been sitting on the side of a restaurant. He had shimmery silver hair and one of his eyes were covered with a bandanna. His other eye was an emerald green hue, and he looked at the people passing in and out of the restaurant with his hand held out. He was begging. He was hungry, and not in the best of moods. A woman came through, stepping out of her car with her well dressed husband and they were about to walk inside, but she stopped to look at the man. “Ō, qīn'ài de, nín gěi tā yīxiē qián ”(oh honey let’s give him some money.) the chinese man looked down at the begger and frowned, shaking his head. “Wèishéme ne? Tā kěnéng huì mǎi de jiǔ yǔ tā huò dōngxī” (why? He’ll probably just buy booze with it or something.” The woman pouted, and folded her arms. She then pulled some change out of her purse and a few crumbled tanz into his hand. “Zuò zuì hǎo de zhège mòshēng rén. Zàijiàn” (make the best of this stranger.) The silver haired man replied quietly. “Xièxiè” (thank you). The silver haired man would’ve taken the money and went to the nearest vending machine, putting the money in and grabbing a bottle of water. Pulling his mouth mask down, he downed the entire bottle, every last drop before discarding it into the trash can, and stepping out into the street. “That’ll hold me for the time being…time to do what I came here to do.” The silver haired man ran down a carriage and hopped inside. Asking the driver to take him to the end of the town he’d done just that and next thing he knew the city of Shanghai was at his back side as he made his way out into the wilderness but not to far. He’d come to a grassy field. The grass was knee high, and it moved fairly quietly as the man’s steps were imbedeed into it. “I’m here. Since I made it, I assume you got my request…” a man would’ve emerged from a vortex like fixture. He wore a green and yellow robe, with long black hair. He was clearly of Asian descent, and his nails were a bit long, but on his fingers were a variating set of colored rings that shined in the sunlight. http://i557.photobucket.com/albums/ss17/mikey_boy76/Mikey%20Boy%20II/Mandarin6.jpg “I have indeed come. I’ve brought what you asked for…” the old man would’ve reached into his sleeve, and pulled out a piece of parchment. “the map that leads to the only last remaining location…that allows one to enter the realm of fumei. From there you can reach your precious hub of Dark Hadou.” The silver haired man would’ve turned and placed his hands in his pockets. “Good…very good. What did you want for it?” the long haired male would’ve put the scroll back into his sleeve. “Easy. An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth. Have you found the body you originally sought to posses on this plane of living?” the silver haired man shook his head. “No. Leon Ryoji is a slick bastard to find…if I’d found him I might not be as miserable. He’s the only other body with that specific level of this…”Omega gene”. A Koikonjitto for the ages. He can be the one to truly give me my power back in this world…but I need to go to the realm of dark hadou to recharge. I can only do so much on this earth.” The old man would’ve smiled a wicked smile. “Well…Jubei. I’m sorry to say, your time might be running out quicker than what you would’ve thought originally.” The old man would’ve removed his robe, and tossed it to the fore winds. shangtsung-mkvsdc-white.jpg “What’s this about.” Jubei spoke. The man stood there, with all of his rings glowing, in variating colors of the rainbow. “you think the demons who roam these lands now don’t know?! About the famous Demon Slayer Jubei Ryoji??!? You’ve been killing their kindred for hundreds of years…you don’t think they want the chance to end you now!?!” Jubei took his hands form his pockets. “Damn…I’m still pretty tired. I don’t know how I’ll fare here.” He thought to himself. The man continued talking. “This combined with your weakened state of power!?!? HA if I kill you now, I can make twice what you would’ve played me for this stupid scroll!” the man thrust his hands in the air and as he did green coated skeletons would’ve started to crawl up from the grass, clawing their way up and menacingly staring at Jubei “Ah…jeez.” He said to himself, putting a hand over the bandanna that covered his eye. “Well…come on then.” Keep going til you get it! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dahZOlHClE&index=97&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlZDcKRtLlV-JKVQjMsIcoI ) Zack made his way to the academy by this time, and luckily made to see Master Coxin sitting down at his office desk and signing what looked to be a few papers of importance. Zack walked in and bowed to him, before speaking again. “Master Coxrin sir. I’m in need of assistance if you wouldn’t mind.” Master Coxrin lowered his sunglasses to see who it was and he’d put them back up on the bridge of his nose before speaking again. “Oh ho hoooo Zachary. What can I do for you son?” Zack would step in and close the door behind him. “Can you help me prefect this sign spell I’m working on? It’s… a bit new. Alec said he wouldn’t help me progress any further.” “did he now? That boy. Acts like he runs the place and can make these decisions.” Coxrin would’ve stood up, stretching his back from side to side, popping it a bit, and putting his arms behind his back. Stepping from behind his desk, he’d take the tortoise shell and wrap it around his back again, only to walk towards zack in that same orange Gi and matching blue pants with kung fu slippers. “Come to the courtyard and we’ll go from there.” The two of them made their way out and onto the court yard, and just like that Coxrin would’ve tapped his foot onto the ground, and 3 10 foot stone pillars would’ve come from the ground. “Demonstrate this attack of yours on these here rocks, and lets see what we got.” “Ossu!” Zack yelled out as he’d summon his blade again holding it with both hands.”Alright. Here we go…” Zack would use the Hogo sigil sign as it appeared on his blade. He’d swing the blade around his head in a 260 before squatting down. The blade would pulsate as the yellow shield like energy would’ve formed around his body and sword. Slowly the shield like energy would’ve begun to seep down from the body itself, to the rest of Zack’s sword as a whole. He began to sweat a bit as he was putting all of his concentration into this maneuver alone. Zack would then bring the blade above his head, and attempt to swing it downwards, only to have the spell once again backfire, and send him flying back into one of the pillars of the courtyard! ‘Gah!” Zack would’ve fallen forward, and shaken his head to try and get rid of the dizzy feeling. “Uh…huh….you going for a scatter shot there sunny you’re going about it the wrong way.” Zack stood up brushing himself off. “Yeah I completely noticed! Gah I don’t know why this is so difficult.” Master Coxrin would clear his throat. “I think the solution is simple. It’s not that this is hard you’re just outta your comfort zone. For instance.” Coxrin pointed to zack’s sword. “you’re sword can mimic chi bases right? All five of them?” Zack nodded. “that’s right.” Coxrin replied. “So with that, why don’t you just imagine that instead of trying to focus all the energy that is required of a sigil sign, remember the familer feeling of fortification chi. The basis of this is to fortify and shield. Then when you swing, instead of trying to force the energy to break from the inside, pretend that you’re balancing a ball on the end of your sword. Now you can’t break this ball into pieces just by swinging it hard and tossing it but you can launch the ball off of your blade. Quit trying to break the spell by force, and let it break itself through your force of will over the sign.” Zack rubbed his chin. “So…just do it as if I was using my chi. Try to replicate that flow…” Zack would’ve looked at the blade and thought to himself. “Alright buddy.” He spoke to his sword. “Work with me…” Zack would’ve repeated the stance hd’ done earlier and this time the yellow shield energy that formed around his body actually moved a great deal faster than what it had been this entire time! Forming around the sword and forming that yellow crystal like substance. Zack could feel it in his core…he wasn’t as tired as he normaly was during this charge process, but it wasn’t over yet..no he had to fire it! Zack’s eyes would’ve widened, as he gripped the handle tight, and swung the sword over his head. “HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!” Zack swung the blade diagonal and as he did the yellow crystal like substance that was once around the sword would’ve shot forth! Off of the sword in a barrage of small yellow crystal like diamonds that would’ve punctured and pierced through the rocky pillars like a barrage of bullets or a hailstorm! Adamant barrage 2.gif “Haha! I did it! Well sort of its…a wee bit weaker than what I would’ve wanted it to be but this is still pretty damn good!” Master Coxrin would’ve adjusted his glasses. “Good job Zachary. You really nailed the concept of it. Here I’ll leave the door unlocked. You practice this for a while until you’ve got the overall feel of it down pact alright?” Zack nodded. “Ossu!” Zack would’ve gotten right back to work, working on the new sigil spell he learned. It wasn’t perfected just yet but it would’ve been getting there very soon. Back with Jubei…. The field was littered with broken bone fragments….lots of them, almost reminiscent of an elephant graveyard. The man Jubei had been doing battle with would’ve been on the ground on his hands and knees, panting, and wheezing for breathe. He’d had a giant hole in his right side…it was trying to heal but it was having no success whatsoever. Jubei stood there with a giant grey silhouette over shadowing his body. His eye bleeding as it hovered there and glowed with an errie grey glow. He held the map in his hand, and clenched it tight. ‘I bet you think you’re funny for making me use this power on this plane of existence…it weakens me heavily…but even in my weakened state, you were never any sort of match for me. “ the old man would’ve his side and let his head hit the ground in groaning pain. “This…isn’t over….Demon Slayer…” the man would’ve disappeared in a green flame and so would the bone fragments. Jubei’s grey silhouette also dispeared and he’d fall down on his ass in the grass. Covering up his left eye again and sighing. ‘I need…some sleep now….then I’ll begin making my way to the Shinto realm again.” Jubei would’ve laid his body back and let his arms spread out along the grass and allowing his body to relax…fully. Sleeping into the day, and getting some rest before he continued his journey to rid himself of this earthly weakness. Family Tie Ins The Next Day Master Coxrin would’ve requested for Zack and Nanashi to come to his office. The two of them walking side by side would’ve had worried looks on their faces. Zack couldn’t help but wonder…why? “Did I do something…? Or did I miss something? God I’m a little nervous…especially being so close to the final test.” “Hey don’t be so nervous.” Nanashi snapped him out of his thought, and smiled, nudging him on the arm. ‘it probably isn’t that bad. Master Coxrin’s pretty chill you know?” Zack nodded. “you’re right, you’re right. I’ll chill, and maybe this will all just blow over.” When they entered his office Coxrin would’ve looked at them both and nodded. “I hate to do this. I really really hate to do this…but I need the both of your aid. What I’m going to ask you to do…should you choose to except it. Is a very difficult task. However if you do this…I’ll pass the both of you as Warlocks on the spot.” Zack’s eyes about popped out of their sockets. “Wh-what?! Really??” Coxrin nodded. “As you know…Warlocks hunt down dangerous demons and monsters in a fashion to prevent them from coming back. We use our knowledge to do this in small numbers. We’re elites. However the most recent request comes to us…and I feel like you Zack should have the honor of taking this one.” Coxrin would hold up the flyer, and Zack would furrow his brow. “…You’re kidding…” Coxrin shook his head. “I’m not kidding.” Nanashi shrugged. “Who’s this…Demon Eyes Ryo?” Zack swallowed hard. “That’s….that’s my cousin. Connor Ryoji.” Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Ark 25 Category:Silver Moon Saga